Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to specimen retrieval devices. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to specimen retrieval devices including a detachable pouch, structure to facilitate detachment of the pouch, and/or structure to prevent inadvertent detachment of the pouch.
Background of Related Art
Laparoscopic and endoscopic surgical procedures are minimally invasive procedures in which operations are carried out within the body by means of elongated instruments inserted through small entrance or access openings in the body, e.g., an opening defined by a natural passageway of the body, an opening created by a tissue piercing instrument (e.g., a trocar), etc.
Minimally invasive procedures are often used to partially or totally remove body tissue or organs from the interior of the body, e.g. nephrectomy, cholecystectomy, duodenectomy, ileectomy, jejunectomy and other such procedures. During such procedures, it is common that affected tissue or organs must be removed via the access opening in the skin, or through a cannula. Various types of retrieval devices are known in the art to facilitate these procedures.
Conventional retrieval devices typically include an elongated applicator including a handle at a proximal end that is operable to deploy a pouch or other suitable containment device from a distal shaft. The pouch may be perforated and releasably coupled to a support member along the perforations. As a result of the perforations on the pouch, the pouch may be detached from the support member by tearing along the perforations.
The pouch is typically folded or rolled and stored within an outer shaft during packaging and shipping of the retrieval device. However, shipping the pouch in this folded or rolled manner may result in undesirable memory wrinkles being formed thereon, which, in turn, may make it more difficult for a clinician to open the pouch when it is deployed from the applicator.
One or more devices or components may be utilized to separate the pouch from the spring to facilitate removal, e.g., a stripper plate. Typically, once the pouch is deployed from the distal shaft and the retrieval device is manipulated to capture a specimen, releasing the pouch from the support member may be facilitated by the stripper plate. As can be appreciated, it is advantageous to ship the stripper plate in a retracted orientation to reduce the risk of inadvertent detachment of the pouch from the spring. Thus, there exists a need to provide a retrieval device that can be packaged and shipped with the pouch in a deployed position and the stripper plate 14 in a retracted position. In addition, there exists a need for a retrieval device that includes structure to prevent inadvertent deployment of the stripper plate from the retracted position during shipping and during initial handling of the retrieval device.